A Meaningless Affair
by The Word Juggler
Summary: A three chapter story ( plus epilogue) exploring a possible relationship between Diana and Shayera (yes, this is femslash, you've been warned). No happily ever after ending. Rated M for chapters 2 and 3.
1. Diana

A Meaningless Affair

Chapter 1: Diana

This story takes place after "The Balance".

Diana sighed contently as a cool breeze caressed her skin the moment she stepped out. She and Shayera had left Tartarus several hours ago but the memory of the underworld's scorching heat and rotten stench was still fresher than she would have liked it to be. Luckily Themyscira's wind always had a way of clearing her senses.

When a stronger blast hit her the Amazon shivered but made no attempt to find shelter. Instead, she shifted slightly to lean on a marble pillar as she took in the view of the home she had been denied for so long.

Themyscira was indeed breathtaking. The sun, at its peak, was revealing the island in its full glory and Diana once again marvelled at the rich green and golden colours of plain, hill and forest. This was a sight she had missed terribly during her exile for it was this same landscape that greeted her every morning since her first childhood memories.

In fact, the room she had just exited was her own, or at least the one that used to be her own. When her mother, the queen, had suggested that she and Shayera should wash and change clothing before the banquet that was to be held in their honour Diana had half-expected to be lead to the guest apartments with Shayera. However, to her great delight, not only had she been escorted to her old lodgings, but she had also discovered that everything had been kept exactly as she had left it, a room frozen in time, awaiting its mistress to return.

The princess was just considering making her way to the feast when the familiar sound of dirt being crushed under leather sandals caused her to turn around. Admittedly, she had expected to see a fellow Amazon -perhaps an old friend or tutor- so Diana was surprised to say the least when at first she failed to recognise the girl that stood in front of her.

The young woman was clad in a plain white tunic, which was quite common in Themyscira, while her figure was revealed to be slim and well toned, which was also common in Themyscira. In the end though, her wings were unmistakable.

"Don't laugh!" exclaimed the approaching thanagarian. "My clothes were torn…badly! I had to wear something."

In the meantime, laughing was the last thing on Diana's mind. She had decided long ago that she did not care much for her fellow heroine and as a result she tended to be negatively predisposed towards anything concerning Shayera. Up until now at least.

Indeed, maybe it was the familiar garment, or the light, or Diana was simply too drunk on happiness from being home again, but the other woman was quite a sight. For a few seconds, but no more, the princess could do little else than take in her pouting full lips, the light freckles that lay sprinkled over the delicate bridge of her nose, and of course the dark lashes that framed her brilliant eyes. Those eyes that danced and shimmered with such hunger for life…a mortal's eyes.

"You look fine." She answered. "I am just glad my sisters found something that fit you." The younger warrior still looked slightly uncomfortable but she nodded nonetheless. "Shall we go then?"

This was definitely not how Princess Diana had intended to spend her afternoon. The minute she found herself seated among her sisters once again she knew there was nothing in the world she'd rather do than spend all of her evening catching up with them. They were her family, her real family, and there were just too many things she wanted to share with them. But her mother had been adamant. Shayera had done them a great service fighting in Tartarus a battle that wasn't even hers. The least Diana could do was give her a tour of the island and make her feel welcome.

In vain did she declare how she had missed her own kind. In vain did she protest that she could be in the thanagarian's company any other day - not that she had ever chosen to so far. In the end she had given up and with one final sigh she approached her fellow leaguer and proposed the much discussed tour.

By the time they had returned it was dusk. The trip had not been that unpleasant, to Diana's surprise, for Shayera had kept quiet and as it turned out, she herself had been more than eager to revisit every last corner of her home-island. And now, finally, they were standing in the guestroom which had been assigned to Shayera, moments away from saying goodnight. Then, Diana would be free to do as she pleased, and Shayera would be free to… apparently bleed all over her bed as one of her wounds had reopened.

"The girl that treated my wounds used some herbs I had never seen before." Explained a rather baffled thanagarian. "They must have been really strong. I can't feel a thing."

"You still need to take care of it though." Diana pointed out. "It is on your back, can you…no, of course you can't reach it." Wonder Woman gave yet another sigh. She had already been delayed long enough. There was nothing in five more minutes.

As it turned out the wound wasn't that bad. Diana had studied some medicine herself when she was younger and such light bleedings gave her no trouble. The real problem turned out to be Shayera's skin. It was surprisingly hot to the touch, and although its smoothness was occasionally interrupted by an old battle scar, Diana found herself prolonging her stay in favour of checking up on all of the wounds –or so she told herself.

It was only natural she insisted. She had not touched another woman since she had left Paradise Island all those years ago. Then again, this did not explain why she was still with Shayera while plenty of willing women were waiting for her at the same moment.

"Thanks Wonder! I should be fine." Shayera began. "You can go and join your sisters now. I know that's what you really want to do tonight." The smirk on her lips was more than understanding.

But once again Diana did not seem capable of leaving the thanagarian's company. The girl looked so out of place in such foreign clothing and surroundings, not to mention lonely and vulnerable. It was hopeless. She just couldn't leave her alone like this.

"It is alright Shayera. I can take off in a while." Diana hesitated for a second, until she saw a pitcher and some goblets on a nearby table. "We could share some wine if you'd like."

The other woman smiled in agreement. "Had I known Themyscirian rooms came with free alcohol, I would have stayed here years ago."

The stars were shining clear and bright, Themyscira's nocturnal creatures were up and about, and most of the Amazons were asleep. Diana was still with Shayera.

The pitcher of wine had been empty for quite some time and so had their goblets, but they still lay next to each other, on Shayera's bed, talking about the only thing they had in common: battle. Before leaving Thanagar for what would be her last mission, Shayera had seen her own share of warfare and had quite a few tales to tell. Considering her mortality and how vulnerable her life had been on each battlefield, Diana was beginning to look at her in a different way, a better way. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about that.

"It sounds like you had some rather admirable qualities as a soldier Shayera." She commented at the end of another story. "It seems odd that you were capable of such treachery in the end."

The girl's emotions shifted from nostalgia and contentment, to pain and anger, while her eyes reflected it all for the princess to see. She shivered involuntarily; the energy that stirred in the depths of those emerald eyes never failed to captivate her in a way that made her uncomfortable.

After what seemed like an eternity of unbearable silence, Shayera finally stilled her emotions enough to respond. "This is your home Diana so I cannot ask you to…but please be courteous enough to leave."

To call Diana puzzled was an understatement. This weak, dry reply was nothing like the Shayera she knew. It was as if no fight had been left in her at all.

"If you are not going to then I am…" Shayera said and tried to get up, but wine and fatigue were not her allies, and when Diana grabbed her wrist she simply fell back on the bed and lay perfectly still.

"What is wrong with you?" exclaimed the princess. "The Shayera I know always gave as good as she got. What happened to you?"

"You'll never understand. You don't know anything about me. You don't know anything about what I've been through. What I am still going through…" Shayera paused to lock gazes with the Amazon for a few intense seconds. "And you clearly don't want to understand, and that's just fine. But I can't keep playing this game anymore. Find somebody else to be your rival. Just leave me be."

And Diana wanted to. She honestly wanted nothing more than to walk out and be as far away from her as possible, but as she moved to get on her feet she made a terrible mistake. She glanced at Shayera one last time.

There she was, still in that same light tunic which did wonders in revealing all the right places, just enough to tease. Diana's eyes lingered from the woman's toned thighs, to the gentle swell of her breasts, to finally rest on her parted lips, but it was not until Shayera returned her gaze through heavy lidded eyes that she finally leaned in.

The kiss wasn't passionate, but neither was it gentle. It was mostly cautious, for Diana was suddenly extremely aware of exploring some very new and dangerous territory, but there was also enough pressure to demonstrate her usual confidence. In the meantime, Shayera wasn't quite kissing her back, but she wasn't stopping her either. The princess decided to take this as consent and boldly slipped a hand to caress the inside of her thigh, only to feel her own arousal burning fiercely when the younger woman shuddered against her in response. But when eventually Diana broke the kiss and lowered her head to suck on the smooth skin of Shayera's neck, she instantly knew something was off.

The Amazon quickly gazed up only to mentally curse wine. Ironically, the same liquid that had made this entire experience possible was currently being the main reason behind its abrupt ending. Indeed, the winged woman was deeply asleep, and as Diana attempted to leave for her own bedroom she realised that she also was undeniably drunk.

In the end, she had to settle for lying down again. Perhaps it was better this way, she thought as she toyed sleepily with a soft, auburn lock of Shayera's hair. They didn't need any more wounds re-opening.

6


	2. Shayera

Disclaimer: Goes without saying….I don't own the characters.

Chapter 2: Shayera

By the time Shayera walked into the changing room, she was certain she was going to die. To call this day hot was an understatement, and to train outdoors for two full hours on such a hot day was probably considered as suicide. Nevertheless, this was exactly what the redhead had just done.

To be sure, it was a well known fact that Hawkgirl was rush and stubborn by nature, but in her defence this was a special occasion. Apparently, it was another one of those dates when humans celebrated one thing or another, and as a result most heroes had left the headquarters early in order to spend some time with their families, or their friends, or… fine, who cares about the other heroes. John was spending his day with Mari while she herself was left here on monitor duty.

Of course she was happy for him. She truly was, and she only wanted what was best for him. But that didn't mean she could not work herself to death to avoid thinking about it. And so she did.

Everything was blurry and as her legs no longer seemed to cooperate, Shayera was forced to lean on a wall for a while. She waited until her heart was no longer pounding in her head as loudly, but her eyes still hurt from the sweat that had run down her face. She was in the process of rubbing her eyes for what was possibly the tenth time, in an attempt to regain some sight when she heard someone enter through the showers. The Thanagarian was in no mood for conversation and if she wasn't an atheist she would be praying to remain undetected, when the intruder spoke.

"Aren't you supposed to be on monitor duty?" Shayera cursed internally. She didn't have to see who it was to recognise the owner of the voice, and to make things worse its tone was a little more irritated than usual.

"Calm down Diana. I'll return in a while." Shayera was still blinking in an attempt to regain her sight.

"What if something happens while you are not there?" The question was heavy with doubt and mistrust.

"I told you it's alright!" Shayera didn't need this right now. She was already pissed off enough as it was. "I've left someone in my place for a couple of hours".

"Who could you have possibly found around here today, to…"

"I found Bruce! Alright? He saw I could use a break and offered to take my place. Will you let it go now?" Shayera was surprisingly aware of making a huge mistake even as her words were parted from her lips, but it was too late. She stayed still for a while assessing the situation.

On the bright side, her vision was mostly back by now. Then again, this also meant that she could finally see the Amazon princess. Indeed, there was Diana, freshly bathed and wrapped in a white towel, looking more than just a little startled at the mention of a rather dark and mysterious superhero. Shayera was left with stating the obvious.

"He had not told you he would be here…" She was almost feeling sorry for Diana. The subject of broken hearts was not entirely unfamiliar to her either, and the other woman was definitely getting more depressed by the moment. Despite being a wreck herself Shayera decided she had to fix this.

Then again that was easier said than done. Diana was clearly in need of a shoulder to cry on but Shayera wasn't really the right person for that. Their relationship had been a bit better since the Tartarus incident, but a lot of issues remained unresolved. Perhaps that could help though.

Having made up her mind, Shayera gave a short but apparently mocking laugh and proceeded to undress. Diana looked as if she could snap her neck then and there.

"What's so funny?" Was the dry and predictable response.

"Nothing really." Shayera was still managing to sound smug enough. "It's just that I still find it hard to believe you are into him."

The Amazon was looking genuinely confused at this point. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Shayera had never been attracted to Bruce herself. Nevertheless, she could definitely see what other women saw in him and Diana's love struck answer was unmistakable. "Well…" she continued while undoing her pants "You know…I always thought you were gay Diana".

She risked a quick glance to take in the effect of her words. Yes, her plan had worked. There stood a rather dumbfounded princess, staring in space and trying to make sense of what she had just heard. If experience had taught Shayera anything, in a few minutes they would be engaged in a heated debate and her fellow leaguer would be pissed, but at least not depressed. As much as Shayera detested Diana's pride, she decided that it was better than this, new, sulking version.

"Why would you think that?" Stuttered the other woman in a slightly higher voice than usual.

"Oh come on Diana." Exclaimed Shayera "You come from a society of warrior women where men are strictly forbidden by the gods themselves, and you expect me to believe that throughout you entire immortal life you never slept with anyone until you left for man's world?" To the redhead's satisfaction, Wonder Woman actually blushed.

Shayera was standing in nothing but her underwear and was considering making her way to the showers -she was after all still uncomfortably sticky and hot- when Diana decided to counter attack. Her laughter was uncharacteristically provocative and sarcastic. Something about it just rubbed Shayera the wrong way, but it was too late for backing down. This time it was her turn to provide the unoriginal reply: "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." The woman's voice was heavy with irony. "It's just that…. I always thought you were the gay one."

Shayera turned around so fast that the back of her neck hurt. Their eyes met briefly as the Thanagarian assessed the situation. In the end, seeing as the princess was clearly more amused than serious, she relaxed a little herself. Yes, today the infamous Hawkgirl was going to suppress her blazing temperament in favour of a cooler response. "Me? Gay?" She enquired while casually taking off her remaining clothing. "Care to explain how you reached this fascinating conclusion?"

Diana did not miss a beat. "There are several reasons actually if you'd care to hear them." Taking the other woman's shrug as consent, Diana struggled not to rush through her list. "To begin with your behaviour can be pretty masculine at times. You actually walk around with a bulky mace….that's not very ladylike either. Also, you belonged to a rather barbaric army and you seemed to enjoy this lifestyle…"

Shayera of course was pretending to be indifferent and confident. In fact, by the time Diana reached the last of her arguments, she was standing proudly, nude as the day she was born, with her back turned to the princess, while pretending to be examining a pair of worn underwear which apparently were more interesting than what Diana had to say.

"…and last but not least…" she heard the Amazon finish, "…if you are so certain that I am gay, why did you just strip in front of me?"

Shayera dropped the underwear.

She honestly did not know how to respond to that question, not to herself, and definitely not to Diana. In the end, Shayera gathered any remaining traces of courage and made her way to the nearest changing cabin shakily muttering a "You are reading too much into this Diana… I was just being sure of myself…" Diana was clearly not convinced.

The winged woman had almost reached the safety of the cabin when she heard Diana call after her. "Giving up already? I always thought you gave as good as you got!" Anger flashed in Shayera's eyes and she instinctively turned to face the princess. Later, she would recall this moment as the beginning of the end, and she would often spend generous amounts of time imagining what it would have been like had she not turned around. It never made any difference though, for in reality Shayera did turn to look at Diana, and Diana did let her towel fall to the ground appearing in all her naked glory for Shayera to see.

Despite all of her desperate efforts she simply could not meet Diana's eyes. However, she had no problem taking in the rest of the sight, which she had not expected to like half as much. Shayera definitely disliked the princess, but she had to face the facts: the woman was gorgeous.

Diana did not fail to notice the other woman's reaction, and before Shayera could recover, she found herself trapped between the cabin's door and Diana's flawless body. They were still a few inches apart but the Amazon's intentions were clear and Shayera was getting more freaked out by the second.

"You win this one Diana. Now stop this!" The protest was earnest if not particularly strong, but Diana apparently knew better.

"Do you remember what happened that night on Themyscira?" The question felt like a blow in the guts. When she failed to answer, Diana leaned in and their bodies touched. The contrast was mind blowing. While Shayera was still hot, sticky and slick with sweat from training, Diana was fresh from a shower and her skin felt unbelievably cool and smooth. The sensation was overwhelming.

"No." She finally whispered "I don't remember the kiss."

They locked gazes for a few moments. Diana was victorious and taking great pride in this. Shayera wanted to be repulsed but she was somehow mostly aroused instead. She wanted to be angry but she was just too distracted, and she could have sworn that the raven haired princess had never looked more beautiful before. Gods did she hate everything about that woman. Then, their lips met for the second time.

Shayera was certain she didn't want this. At least not consciously as to her great horror she realised she was returning the kiss. In the meantime, Diana was clearly more into this. She run one hand along the younger woman's back while she lowered the other to caress an impressively well toned, flat stomach. Shayera felt something stir inside her, something she had learned to suppress years ago. This awakening frightened her and she broke the kiss. Diana shot her a questioning look, but she did not pull away.

"I don't want this Diana." She was practically begging by now. "I don't want this to happen."

Diana didn't reply immediately. Instead she slid her hand even lower and cupped the younger heroine's womanhood. As Shayera desperately held on Diana's shoulders for support she realised how foolish her protests must have sounded. She clearly needed to be touched, badly, and there was no denying it considering she was practically dripping down her thighs. The Amazon smirked and nuzzled her neck before she spoke. "You are wet." It was a simple statement but it spoke volumes.

"It…it is only sweat…" Shayera knew she could have come up with something better, but not under these circumstances. Not when Diana's hand was still working between her legs the way it was.

"It doesn't feel like sweat Shayera." Diana was now kissing her way down her throat. "We…you need this."

"You are not the right person for this." Shayera's voice was husky and needy by now. She was close to giving in but the complications of taking Wonder Woman as a lover were still troubling her. The said woman must have realised, for she instantly stopped and looked her straight in the eyes.

"It is only sex Shayera. Nothing more." That was all it took for Shayera to finally let go. The princess's words were reassuring, her touch tender, and above all her eyes were bright and honest. The younger girl stared at her for a second as if trying to determine something. Then, she closed the distance and kissed her passionately.

It was the first time the two had shared such a fiery kiss. Shayera was feeling more than a little lightheaded, but before she knew it she found herself seated on a bench inside the narrow cabin, while Wonder Woman, who did find the time to lock the door, was kneeling between her legs. She thought she would finally be allowed to relax a little - after all she was certain that the princess was a gentle and patient lover – but she couldn't have been more wrong. Skipping all further foreplay, Diana placed one firm hand on Shayera's waist to keep her steady while she leaned in to taste the other woman. Shayera barely managed to strangle a cry.

Only a few seconds had passed but she was already struggling to stay still. Diana had definitely done this before and clearly knew what she was doing as her mouth worked wonders on Shayera.

'Wonder Woman indeed.' Mused Shayera to herself. Ever since she left Thanagar, almost seven years ago, she had been denied so many things: love, companionship, affection… and of course sex. She'd had a month with John two years ago, but what was a month to seven years?

The truth was she was famished. She was starving for the slightest taste of pleasure that might help her forget her troubles even for a moment. She wanted this. She needed this. She had somehow accepted she would never have it. Still, if there was one thing her short life had taught her was that anything could happen. Usually that involved a lot of terrible things happening, but that day was different, for on that day her wish had come true through the unlikeliest person. There she was, Diana, the golden princess of Themyscira, the woman that had served as her antagonist from the first days of the Justice League, on her knees in a common changing room, pleasuring her with those perfect full lips.

Shayera was close. Yes, this was definitely premature, but, once again, she was young and she had stayed celibate for too long. She tried to speak but her voice was barely louder than a whisper. "Diana…. Diana I am going to…" She could not bring herself to finish the sentence. Her brain felt like mash and yet this was still too embarrassing. They should have been drunk like they had been on Themyscira…

To Shayera's surprise, and discomfort, Diana stopped, kissed the inside of her thigh, looked up and smiled at her. "It's all right Shayera. You can come in my mouth."

It was over for Shayera. With that statement and that particular sight combined, any intentions of prolonging the experience went out the window and the second she felt Diana's tongue between her folds again, her head went blank and seven years of deprivation came crashing down.

It took a while for her to recover but she tried to be quick about it. This was clearly one of those hard and fast fucks and there was little room, if any, for affection. Diana herself had not stayed to guide her through the last shivers of her orgasm. Nor did she hold and reassure her as she fought to get her breath back. Instead, she had taken a seat on the opposite bench where she waited patiently for Shayera to deal with the mess between her legs and any last shudders on her own.

It was all rather fitting really – their relationship had never been caring after all – but this was not over yet. She was still painfully aroused and she could have sworn that the other woman felt the same way.

Shayera nervously run a shaky hand through her own dump hair and knelt beside Diana. She did not have as much experience as the other heroine but that had never stopped her before. She caressed the Amazon's smooth torso, between her flawless breasts and down her tight abdomen, to settle eventually beneath a well trimmed patch of fine, dark hair. The princess's entrance was slick, warm and welcoming. Shayera gasped at the feeling and Diana shot her a cocky smirk. Normally, this would have annoyed the redhead to the point of walking out, but nothing about the current circumstances was normal. Shayera was not done with the princess yet, and besides, she always gave as good as she got…

The two heroines lay next to each other for some time. Apparently at some point during their coupling Diana had brought the two benches together. Of course Shayera didn't even notice at the time, but the present was an entirely different matter. As much as she was enjoying this feeling of overdue satisfaction, she had also regained some clarity of mind. And so it was that with the fog of lust removed, Shayera considered her current situation. Not knowing what to make of it she decided to test the waters and reached out to gently touch the other woman's shoulder.

When Diana sat up Shayera was certain it was to leave, but instead she placed one arm around her and pulled her closer. Shayera didn't know how to feel at first. There was something extremely awkward about this kind of familiarity, and besides, it was too hot for embracing. However, Diana's skin felt pretty cool, and when Shayera laid her head on her chest, she found herself getting drowsy. For a while she felt nothing but Diana's reassuring heartbeat. For a while this was her entire world, a peaceful world.

The Thanagarian was about to doze off when she felt slender fingers dance on her waist.

"This was…different." The princess sounded troubled, and had Shayera not witnessed her experience multiple orgasms minutes ago, she would have taken this the wrong way. She remained silent, giving her new lover time to finish her thoughts. "It was definitely good, but…you were a lot gentler than I imagined you'd be."

"And you were a lot rougher than I imagined you'd be. Different isn't necessarily bad Diana."

"I know…it's just…Shayera, I am confused, how do you manage to remain so quiet?" Diana sounded genuinely puzzled and Shayera had to give a short, heartfelt laugh before replying.

"A few years of fucking in military camps and barracks will do that to a soldier. It is always crowded and you just can't have people hearing you." Diana nodded, taking in Shayera's answer. They remained silent for a little longer, until that sweet post-sex haze was gone and they both felt a little too aware of the situation. It was a situation that was getting weirder by the moment.

"I should take another shower." Begun the princess as she disentangled herself from the other woman. "And you…you definitely need a shower yourself."

Shayera shot her a bemused look. "That was why I came here in the first place if you recall."

"Yes…that's right…" Diana was standing by the cabin's door, and was clearly ready to leave, but as Shayera could sense, something was stopping her.

"Out with it Wonder! It may seem like it at times, but I don't have all day." She sat up, as if that would stress her point.

Diana looked a little taken aback at first, but soon determination returned in her eyes. "Can I see you again?"

The request was spoken in a steady, confident voice. It hung in the air for a few seconds before Shayera could figure out how to respond. "I thought you said this was just sex."

"It is just sex."

Diana's statement was dry, to the point, and pretty much what Shayera had expected to hear. And yet, something felt odd. "For a moment it sounded as if you had feelings, or…"

"Don't be ridiculous Shayera. This is purely physical. I admit I am attracted to you, but feelings, like love… How could I love you Shayera when I don't even like you?"

Shayera felt her breath stop for a moment. She had known of the other woman's dislike for her for a long time, and the truth was that it was mutual, but hearing this spoken out loud right after making love was a bit of a slap in the face. She must have visibly stiffened because Diana tried to act concerned.

"I thought you knew…you…you are not going to cry, are you?"

Hearing those words was more than enough for Shayera to snap out of it. After all she'd been through, this honestly seemed like the last reason to cry for. Diana must have been terribly shocked when she begun to laugh out loud, but she simply didn't care. The entire matter felt like such a terrible joke to her.

"No, don't worry Diana." She reassured her. "I am not going to cry. Not over this. Besides…I run out of tears a long time ago." The Amazon nodded but made no comment. "Anyway, feel free to break into my room anytime you want."

Diana did not miss the accusation in Shayera's voice. "That was a onetime thing." She hurried to explain herself. "I told you, I needed your mace…"

"I was kidding Diana. How about…feel free to knock on my door anytime you want. Is that better?" Seeing a warrior princess like Diana being flustered was definitely cute and Shayera just had to flash a brief, charming smile.

"Yes, it is better." Diana was starting to blush and the two shared a few more seconds of awkward silence before she spoke again. "I think I'll go and start on that shower."

She had unlocked the door and stepped out when Shayera called after her.

"Wonder…please make sure nobody finds out about us." The Amazon turned and studied her face for a moment and Shayera could not help but feel naked…well, even more naked, under her cold gaze. Eventually, when she spoke it was with an equally icy voice.

"That goes without saying Shayera."


	3. The Meaningless Affair

Author's Note: For those wondering why they are being rude in the previous chapter, it is because if you recall, they were being pretty rude to each other in quite a few episodes of the actual show as well.

x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 3: The Meaningless Affair

When their meaningless affair started neither of the two women could tell how far it would go. At first the Amazon's visits would be infrequent and brief. She would pick a night for reasons that were entirely her own, and then she would knock on Shayera's door. There was very little talking back then. Usually they would promptly fall into bed and take their frustration out on each other. Of course Diana never stayed for the night. More often than not she would get dressed and leave only a few minutes after the deed was done.

Then, as some time passed the princess would show up more often. She would not necessarily stay longer, and their relationship was still lacking in tenderness, but neither of them could deny that familiarity was starting to creep in.

By the time Shayera went to Egypt the two heroines had begun spending significantly more time together. Sometimes they would discuss the day's events before having sex, but their conversations took place mostly afterwards. They would lie naked in Shayera's bed and share all kinds of thoughts and stories, whereas on some particularly difficult days they would just find shelter in each other's silent but comforting presence.

Of course all this had been kept a secret from everyone else. Both women had feelings for other people and it was a common understanding between them that a possible boyfriend would terminate their arrangement. However Shayera's affair with Carter had been so short-lived that neither felt the need to so much as mention it, and so it was that they were left to enjoy their routine uninterrupted, until that morning a couple of months later…

It was a normal day for Shayera. She had awakened less than an hour ago and she was still in the process of getting dressed when she heard a familiar knock. Diana would visit her only by night so she was half expecting to see someone else, but nevertheless, as the door slid aside, it was Diana that greeted her.

"Good morning Diana. If this is about a mission I'll be out in a minute. " She had already begun to retreat in her room in an attempt to finish dressing up when she was interrupted.

"Actually, Shayera, I wanted to see you in private."

The Thanagarian was a little baffled at first, but as she moved aside to let the other woman in she figured that Diana probably only wanted to talk. She couldn't have come to her for sex so early, right?

Apparently Shayera was getting really good at being wrong. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Diana practically attacked her. The Amazon's pace was frantic. Before Shayera could register what was happening Diana had her on her back while she was tearing her clothes off and kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

This seemed more than a little odd. As enjoyable as it was, their couplings had never been as intense before. Shayera tried to ask whether something was wrong but the princess would have none of it. Instead she hushed her with a deep kiss and spread the redhead's legs so she could fit between them.

This was one of their sex life's issues. Shayera had no problem submitting to the Amazon princess most of the time, but on occasion she would have liked to do a little topping herself. This was clearly difficult for Diana though. Shayera had asked her about it one night while they were waiting for their bodies' sweat to cool off, and apparently it was a Themyscirian thing. Submitting sexually to another female warrior was regarded as an acknowledgement of the other woman's dominance as a fighter.

Shayera had tried to convince her that this was ridiculous and that what they did in the bedroom had no bearing on any other part of their lives, while Diana herself had admitted that the logical part of her brain was telling her that her worries were irrational. Regardless, whenever she had attempted to bottom for Shayera it had been a disaster. She would be uncomfortable, tense and distracted, and of course the other woman would notice.

Perhaps she didn't trust the Thanagarian enough, or maybe the Amazonian belief was just too deeply rooted in. In any case, Shayera didn't really complain, especially not on that morning when Diana was grinding against her sex with such fervour. When she finally came, quietly as always, Shayera was finally aware of how sore she actually was, but it wasn't until a while later, when Diana came with a cry that she realised the Amazon must have totally forgotten she was bedding a fragile mortal. Indeed, the princess appeared to be entirely cut off from reality and lost in her own pleasure as she gave those final thrusts and fell next to her lover.

They lay on their backs for several minutes as their breathing slowed down. Then, Shayera decided it was time to find out what had brought on this unusual visit. When she asked, Diana cut her off with a firm kiss, and when they parted she gently caressed her cheek and answered.

"There is something I need to tell you Shayera." The younger woman could not help but observe a bittersweet mixture of happiness and regret in her voice.

"I can only hope it will explain why I can no longer feel my privates Diana." Shayera tried her best to sound cheerful but as she sat up her wince was unmistakable.

"I'm sorry about that… I really am…I just got too excited I guess…" To Diana's credit, she did look sorry, although she still sounded way too enthusiastic for Shayera's taste.

"As much as I'd like to think so, I get the feeling that this excitement is not from what we just did." The Thanagarian was growing more suspicious by the second. "So…what happened Diana?"

"What happened is…you see, I…There is no easy way to say this Shayera…" She watched Diana wet her lips one last time before she came out with it. "Bruce asked me out."

Shayera could have sworn that time stopped. She could have also sworn that somebody poured a bucket of icy water over her head…one with plenty of ice cubes in particular. It hardly mattered though. She was extremely good at lying and hiding her true feelings after all.

"When...when did that happen?" She asked in the steadiest voice she could muster.

"Last night. He asked me to dinner and I accepted." Of course she did. Shayera was getting really mad at herself. This had been their deal from the beginning: two heartbroken women who find a little comfort in each other until they can get what they really want. What's more, Diana had been courteous enough to throw in a goodbye fuck – an excellent goodbye fuck – before they went their separate ways. No, Shayera had no business feeling sad, and she was definitely happy for Diana. And yet, she couldn't ignore what this meant for her. It was time to return to her old friend loneliness again.

"These are wonderful news Diana! It was about time too if you ask me." She did her best to grin at the princess, and she must have done a good job seeing as Diana was beaming at her.

They talked for a little longer, or rather, Diana talked and Shayera pretended to listen, nodding now and then to be on the safe side. Then it was time for Diana to leave and Shayera found herself alone, in her room, getting dressed once again as if nothing had happened.

x-x-x-x-x

Several days passed and Shayera had finally begun to accept the situation. They'd had a good time together for a while, and besides, Diana had been looking so happy lately. As for herself, she had partly solved her problem by taking more shifts. This allowed for some level of socializing, and she did get to meet a lot of the other heroes up close. It wasn't as intimate of course, and she had yet to find another woman that shared her interests of battle and weaponry like Diana had, but it was still company. In fact, she had just finished one of those shifts, and was making her way back to the living quarters when she heard the sound of familiar heels and Diana caught up with her.

"Hey."

"Hey to you too." Shayera would never admit it but she actually had to try not to sound too eager. She didn't have a crush on her or anything, but the princess had been there for her in her own way, and seeing her again instantly made everything seem a little brighter.

"So, what have you been up to? I hear you've been taking extra shifts."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it Diana. I haven't been doing anything else, and work…it helps pass the time." They walked in silence for several long moments before she could ask what she actually wanted to. "And how are things with you? Last time we spoke you were on cloud nine."

"Everything's great Shayera. I mean. Bruce can be a little cold and reserved at times, but that's just him. We are working on it and I believe we actually have a chance." By that time Diana had taken on that dazed, dreamy look that never failed to mess with the winged girl's feelings. It annoyed her up to a point and made her want to just wipe it off the other woman's face, but seeing her happy like this also had a way of making her stomach flutter. Thankfully, with this and that they had finally reached her door and this torment would soon be over.

"Well… we are here Diana." She tried her best to sound weary. "So, unless you want something specific I'd like to go in for a rest. It's been a long day…"

"No, it's nothing specific. I just…" Diana bit her lip in hesitation. "I guess I just missed our chats…" The redhead gave a deep sigh and lowered her eyes in response but was forced to look up when she felt a gentle hand grip the back of her neck. She was met by a pair of caring and yet pained, bright, blue eyes. Shayera was at a loss for words until the princess addressed her in a soft voice. "How have you truly been Shayera?"

Shayera tried to reply but there were just too many words struggling on her lips. She could have told her how utterly miserable she had truly been. How she had been lying awake at night dying for another person's warmth. How she had been craving the slightest bit of affection to make her feel alive again… But she didn't, and eventually she had to settle for a meager half sentence of five short words. "I missed our chats too." She whispered.

Regardless, it was as if Diana had heard everything; every hopeless wish and every desperate plea. She raised her other hand to caress Shayera's face and when the younger woman leaned in to the touch closed the distance between them.

Shayera knew she should have pushed her away. Bruce was her friend and she shouldn't be making out with his girlfriend. And yet, no one had ever kissed her with such tenderness before. For once the Amazon was gentle, slow and impossibly loving, and Shayera could do little more than bury her hands in her cascade of silky raven hair and melt against her lips.

The pair kissed like this for several breathless moments, lost in the novelty of this newfound affection, and when they finally parted and their eyes, darkened, unfocused and needy locked, their next course of action was clearer than ever…

x-x-x-x-x

Of course Diana didn't break up with Bruce – after all she had wanted him for a very long time. In fact, their relationship had been going very well and the princess was extremely happy, but this didn't mean she could not make some time for Shayera, and indeed, the two women had never met more frequently before. Whether it was to stay up and talk for hours, or to just hastily take her against a wall, Diana would manage to visit Shayera at least every other day. If she felt any guilt, it was clearly overcome by her need for female companionship – she was an Amazon born and raised after all. As for Shayera, she knew she should be feeling horrible about this, but the truth was she'd done so many worse things in her life, so many terrible things to friend and foe alike, that this didn't really seem to matter – it didn't even make her top ten, as she would tell herself.

They never did find out whether Bruce was aware of their little affair, and if he did, he never let it show. There was some speculation of course…

"They don't call him the world's greatest detective for nothing Diana." Shayera said once. "I remember he caught on to me and John immediately."

"That doesn't mean anything Shayera." The other woman laughed. "A crawling infant would have caught on to you and John. You two were not very subtle when it came to your…affection, whereas our public exchanges appear to be as formal and cold as before. Some would even call them rude…"

"It's not very hard to pretend with you Wonder." The redhead shot her a seductive smirk. "You still piss me off like it was day one."

Diana returned the sultry smile before flipping the younger woman on her stomach. They still failed to see eye to eye on most matters, but now they had a better way of resolving their conflicts.

x-x-x-x-x

Years later Shayera would look on this period as one of the weirdest and yet most pleasant ones of her life - an unexpected oasis after her yearlong struggles. But as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end. In this case, the ending came right after a very special night. It was the night that Diana decided to sleep over for the first, and last, time.

The Amazon had shown up a little earlier than usual. They discussed their latest missions as always, however, as the time passed, Shayera noticed that the other woman was nervous and asked about it. Diana said nothing and embraced her instead. For a while the princess appeared to be contend to just hold her tightly in silence, but feeling Shayera's breath against her neck awakened a baser need. She kissed the girl in her arms passionately until she felt her shiver, and then she lowered her hands to fumble with her pants. Shayera complied, and when they were both out of their uniforms fell into bed pulling Diana with her.

After a few more deep kisses and soft touches Shayera shifted to lie on her back but her lover beat her to it. The younger woman shot her a knowing look and straddled her in response. As much as she enjoyed receiving all the attention, she loved it when the Amazon princess allowed her to worship her body like this. She slowly worked her way down, kissing the corner of full red lips, the crook of a smooth delicate neck, the swell of ample tender breasts and eventually the plain of a hard stomach.

By the time Shayera reached the soft skin below her navel, Diana was heaving and the air was heavy with the rich musk of her sex. The redhead was seconds away from dipping her head even lower and offering some much needed relief when she felt Diana grip her shoulders with shaky hands and drug her back up. Their lips and tongues met once again, and if at first she was a little confused, everything became much clearer when the princess spread her legs and guided Shayera to settle between them. The Thanagarian's eyes widened as she took in the request. Suddenly Diana's anxiety made perfect sense.

"We don't have to do this Diana." She whispered while hovering over her.

"I want to do this." Her voice was more than a little shaky, and although that was definitely the result of arousal up to a point, Shayera wasn't convinced.

"I know you want to." She replied while lovingly brushing a strand of dark hair away from her lover's face. "But can you?"

At those words the princess gave such a warm, heartfelt smile that Shayera actually felt her heart flutter. "We still have our differences…but now I trust you. It feels right to give myself to you Shayera." And with that, Diana slid a hand against her lower back and brought the dazed girl's womanhood against her own.

They both gasped at the contact, and Shayera couldn't help but press against her experimentally. When she gingerly glanced at Diana's face she was almost certain she'd be disappointed once again, however she was met by a surprisingly pleasant sight. The Amazon was wearing an expression of pure pleasure, and Shayera was finally confident enough to run her hand along a firm thigh and wrap it around her waist.

It was by far their most passionate coupling. Grinding against her warm wetness, hushing her cries of passion with her mouth, connecting so intimately with another person… It was better than anything Shayera had imagined.

Diana herself must have been extremely aroused by this newfound sexual liberty, as for once she came first. It was a challenge for Shayera not to fall apart completely, what with the princess's nails digging painfully in her back, and her own orgasm not too far off…and besides, having Wonder Woman writhe underneath you is no small feat on its own. She made it nonetheless, and as her lover came down from her high she was even able to stop for a while – as painful as it was for her own throbbing womanhood – and give her a chance to recover. Besides, for all she knew Diana didn't want her to remain in this position…

Any last concerns vanished however the moment she felt the princess hold her tighter, and rock her hips against her. Shayera just couldn't say no to that. She took her again, this time focusing mostly on her own pleasure, although Diana strangely seemed even more responsive than before. As Shayera desperately struggled to reach her own orgasm, she found she was extremely sensitive to everything: the way Diana's legs were wrapped around her waist, the way her back arched to meet her every thrust, the way she whispered those sweet encouraging words against her shoulder… She had never felt so wanted, accepted or trusted before, and she could have sworn that hot tears were threatening to spill down her cheeks, and probably would have, had a different release not beat them to it.

That night Shayera cried out. She cried out her frustration, and she cried out her gratitude, but above all she cried out Diana's name.

When she could take no more, she collapsed on top of her lover, carefully so as not to crash her – not that she could have crashed Wonder Woman if she wanted to, but it was plain courtesy. The pair lay still and silent for some time – for what can you say when a spell has been broken – until finally Shayera gathered her remaining strength and slowly disentangled herself from Diana's limbs, taking the time to press a gentle kiss on the inside of her thigh. Then she lay down next to her, sighed blissfully and closed her eyes. She must have dozed off, for when she opened them again Diana had cuddled up by her side and a rather crinkly sheet was covering them up to the waist.

"So…are we going to talk about what just happened?" The Amazon asked quietly as soon as she felt her awaken.

"What's there to talk about?" Replied Shayera while stroking her hair. "You are just more versatile than you thought."

Diana could almost feel Shayera's smile, and there was no way of stopping one from spreading on her own lips. "You were loud."

"I wasn't loud Diana! I just wasn't…silent." The winged woman was struggling to suppress a blush when she felt Diana's hand on her chest. The princess run her fingers over her collarbone and lightly teased a perky nipple, before pressing her palm against her tight, slick abdomen, and sliding lower and lower, until her hand disappeared under the sheet.

"Again?" The redhead raised an eyebrow but Diana locked eyes with her and continued stroking until Shayera was forced to shut her eyes and groan. When she opened them again it was to smile at her. "Again it is then…"

x-x-x-x-x

In the morning, when she woke up, Diana was still there. Shayera blinked as she realized it was the first time she had slept over – though to be fair, they hadn't done much sleeping. As if to make sure the other woman was real she run her hand over the muscles of her flawless back, and when Diana stirred and turned to face her there was no more room for doubts.

"Hey there." Diana's voice was still groggy but she was clearly cheerful.

"Hey…This looks weird…I mean seeing you here first thing in the morning…" Remarked the redhead.

"Hm…I can leave if that's what you want…" She teased.

"No, that won't be necessary." They shared a smile and for a few peaceful minutes did nothing but stare at each other, until Shayera reached out and begun to slowly trace her lover's fine features. The princess closed her eyes and relaxed, enjoying the attention. It was a rare moment…a stolen moment…

Shayera sighed. "I wish you could stay more often."

Her words were spoken as nothing more than a whisper and Diana opened her eyes in surprise. She took the younger heroine's hand in her own and kissed her fingertips reassuringly. "Who is to say I can't?"

"I am sure your boyfriend would notice if these sleepovers became a habit Diana." The comment was meant as a joke but there definitely was a more serious side to it.

Diana could not stop her smile. "I guess he would…if I had one."

For a second Shayera thought she'd misunderstood her lover's words. "Wait…what do you…"

"Bruce and I broke up."

"Ah…okay…" Shayera wasn't sure how to respond to this. Things were a little too complex for her liking. "Did you two have a fight or something? Most couples have fights every now and then…it doesn't mean anything…"

"No, we didn't fight. It was more of a mutual decision. Our relationship just wasn't going anywhere."

"Maybe things are not that bad Diana. Maybe you just need a break to sort things out…" For some reason Shayera found herself desperately trying to save her lover's relationship, an effort that didn't go too well with Diana herself.

"It is final Shayera. Bruce and I are not getting back together. I am sure about it. What I am not so sure about is why you are reacting like this. What's your problem?"Her tone was almost accusing.

Shayera sat up and looked away trying to comprehend her own behaviour. Eventually she snapped. "Why Diana? Why did you have to ruin everything?"

The princess found herself on the defence for once. "I can't see how I did…I can't see how I ruined anything Shayera."

"This was not our agreement Diana…This was not how things were supposed to happen." The other woman attempted to reply but was immediately cut off. "Diana…do you know what we did last night?" The Thanagarian was looking dead serious.

"Of course I do." Diana cracked a bittersweet smile. "We made love."

"Exactly." Shayera shook her head. "We made love. We made love, and for once there was nobody else's shadow hanging between us. Don't you see? You slept with me without wanting anyone else at the same time…nobody else…just me." Shayera's thoughts were racing. She was begging, pleading…praying for crying out loud for Diana to deny this, to slap her and scream in her face that she was flattering herself, that there was some man out there she'd rather be fucking instead. They just couldn't be doing this…

When Diana spoke her voice was broken. "Is wanting to be with you such a crime?" Shayera could almost taste her pain. She sighed.

"Diana…you don't really have feelings for me." The princess tried to protest in vain. "I know you think there is something between us, but it's not real. It was natural to bond like this. We have been sleeping together for a long time, but…this is just a trick of the mind and its chemicals…we don't even like each other, remember?" Shayera moved closer and cupped her face. "It's only an illusion Diana. There is nothing there…"

Nobody spoke for some time, until Diana broke the silence.

"You feel the same way." Her words were not a question, but a statement, and seeing that Shayera did not even bother to contradict it, she pulled her even closer. "Even if this is fake, what does it matter if we both feel the same?"

"And what would you have us do?" Shayera was almost shouting by then, desperately struggling to escape the chaos inside her head. Everything was falling apart. "Would you have us date, and live together, and fuck all night, and have a happy ending as if this was just a fairytale? Would you tell the world that in a league full of attractive male superheroes, its two greatest heroines have the hots for each other instead?"

Diana stared at her through unbelieving eyes. "That can't be your real problem Shayera." The said girl could not help but wince at that hint of steel in her voice. "I've known you for a very long time and I've seen you having a hundred different problems, but other peoples' opinions have never been one of them. You don't really care about your image. So…what's really bothering you?"

As hard as she tried, Shayera could not meet her eyes. There were a thousand different things she could have said, but they all died in her throat, and in the end, she was forced to do the one thing she hated the most: retreat. "This…this can't be my future Diana…This can't be my life, I…I can't deal with this right now. I am exhausted….I need some time to think."

Perhaps Shayera's confusion and fatigue were apparent for anyone to see, for Diana didn't push the matter any further. Instead, she briefly touched her former lover's shoulder and paused for a moment to study her face. Then she was gone, and Shayera was left to enjoy the peace and quiet she had claimed to need so much. But the princess had never looked more disappointed or betrayed before, not even during the Thanagarian invasion, and no matter what Shayera did she could simply not get rid of that horrible, sickly feeling of something slowly eating its way up her guts.

x-x-x-x-x

Author's note: To be concluded in the epilogue (it was originally going to be part of this chapter, but as it turned out too long I thought I'd write it separately), where I'll try my best to explain why I can't see them having a happy ending together. If you guys still insist I might write an alternative oneshot.


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

Themyscira was sunny as usual. It wasn't hot of course, just like it never was cold either. Then again, even if it was, extreme temperatures were unlikely to bother the island's divine inhabitants.

Yes, this was Paradise Island, and it was perfect. The weather was perfect, the people were perfect, and every day was perfect…and pretty much the same like every other day. Diana had of course missed her homeland, and she was happy to be back, but she was also beginning to remember why she had really left in the first place. The truth was that…Princess Diana was terribly bored.

It had taken a while, but she had once again seen everything there was to be seen, and pretty much done everything there was to be done. So, in the past few days she had taken to once again roaming the island in search of something to keep her busy, which brings us to her current occupation.

Diana, clad in a white tunic, was sitting on a flight of marble steps, overlooking the training grounds where some of the younger Amazons would spar in the mornings. Her job was to offer guidance, and indeed, she did manage to give a few tips, but these days her mind tended to wander off more often than she would have liked. Besides, distractions were everywhere…

In this case, one of the girls had taken off her helmet to reveal a rich mane of bright auburn hair, and the Princess could not deny her heartbeat had instantly quickened. The association was after all unmistakable.

Diana let herself stare for a minute and appraise the girl. Perhaps she would call her to her quarters later, and there was no girl that would say no to her on this island…not even for a while…

On second thought this was a bad idea. She was clearly just too bored and looking for a way to pass the time. More to the point, this would never work. This pious, modest, cool looking girl would never be anything like the woman who had walked into those changing rooms three years ago, frustrated and itching for a fight, her aching body glistening with sweat and her dump, messy hair sticking to her skin.

Even now the princess could not stop her lips from curving into a smile as she shut her eyes in recollection and her senses filled with memories from her days of exile. Memories of smooth thighs straddling her waist and plains of muscle tensing under her touch. Memories of sweet, feminine musk, and the taste of salty sweat… salty, like the seas of Themyscira.

Diana would have been content to spend the rest of her day lost in similar fantasies, but she could no longer ignore the person standing right over her head.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping your fellow sisters improve Diana?"

Diana didn't even have to open her eyes. "They are doing fine mother. I am just giving them some time to try things out on their own."

"That doesn't mean they don't need supervising. That redhead back there is definitely slacking Wonder."

The least Diana could do was open her eyes. Half sitting and half standing, the Amazon princess stayed frozen as she stared through unbelieving eyes at the woman next to the queen. In a way she had wanted to never lay eyes on the outlander ever again, but something inside her had burned a little too fervently, and before she knew it she was looking once again upon Shayera Hol of Thanagar.

She looked well. There was no denying it. Her smile was honest, although typically bordering on being cocky and her bright eyes gave away a sense of energy, mischief, and restored confidence. Diana shot her a wearied look – had she been mortal she wouldn't be looking half as well herself – but either than that she said nothing. All of a sudden she found that her mind had gone blank.

Thankfully, the queen of Themyscira knew how to handle her daughter. Without as much as a knowing glance or a hint of amusement in her voice, she soon had both women back on the nearest paved road.

"I can take over Diana. Why don't you take a walk with your friend?" she suggested calmly. "I am sure you have a lot to catch up on." And with one last encouraging, but gentle shove, Diana found herself following the road downhill, away from all buildings, and towards the sea, Shayera always at her side.

It was not a long way to the nearest shore, but it sure felt like it. The Princess would not even look at the other woman, let alone talk to her, but Shayera didn't seem to object. Before either of them knew it, they were setting foot on the golden sand of a long, crescent shaped beach. It was a quiet, peaceful place, and as Diana approached the clear water, and the soft breeze sprayed her skin with the foam of crashing waves she felt better. She crossed her arms and took a deep breath.

"What brings you here Shayera?" she asked softly as she finally turned to regard her former lover.

Shayera herself glanced at her briefly before fixing her gaze on the horizon. "I've come to ask you to return to man's world…at least for one day…"

Diana considered the girl's tone and decided she wasn't going to like what came next. "What's so special about that one day Shayera?" she inquired coldly.

"I am getting married Diana."

Diana had been right. She didn't like what came next. "I see…" She muttered. "Is it Carter, or John, or…someone new?"

"It's John."

Diana nodded without looking. There was probably quite a story behind this wedding but she honestly didn't care enough to hear it. "And you thought I should be there to do what? Hand you over to the groom?"

"It…it is a special day…" The girl fidgeted with the fabric of her tank top nervously. "I want you to be there…"

"No." Diana shook her head as Shayera searched for the right words. "No Shayera. You just can't have everything". All was quiet for a while, and nothing could be heard but the repetitive, soothing sound of breaking waves, interrupted now and then by the squeak of a seagull, or the distant clamour of clashing metal.

"I guess I never really explained myself, did I?" the Thanagarian sounded weary and apologetic, and yet, it took every little bit of willpower Diana had left to remain civilized.

"No you didn't," she replied calmly through gritted teeth.

"You know…until recently I couldn't even explain things to myself," Shayera laughed nervously. "At first, I thought I broke things off between us, because I wanted to have children…but then I figured this isn't a problem for your kind. You don't have a father…so…we could…" emerald eyes looked at the Amazon searchingly.

"Yes. We could have children," said Diana flatly, "Not sons mind you, but daughters…technically we could have as many daughters as you want…"

"I figured as much…" Shayera sighed. "Then, I thought the problem was my son…Rex. I just know too much about him. I can't wait to meet him. Sometimes it feels as if I've ruined lifetime after lifetime to have him…" she trailed off smiling bitterly.

"I never asked you not to have him Shayera."

"I know…"

"So…the question remains. Why do you feel we can't give it a try? I keep thinking that you just can't love me like you love John…because I am a woman."

"No." exclaimed the younger woman. "Diana, it is exactly because you are a woman that I can love you in so many different ways. I love John, but I will never love him like this."

Diana immediately turned and grabbed her by the shoulders. Diana had never heard Shayera express her feelings in that way, especially not when it came to her. She could do little more than stare at her through eyes hard with repressed pain. "Then what is it Shayera?" she cried, "What in Hera's name is the problem?"

Shayera lowered her eyes but reached up to tenderly caress her cheek. "The problem is what we have ignored for too long Diana. I don't know if you've noticed, but…I am mortal."

The Princess blinked a couple of times in confusion, almost looking relieved for a minute. "We could change that Shayera."

"No we couldn't Wonder, at least not successfully," she begun, "For starters we don't even know how your family feels about me. Having me over for a day is one thing, but I doubt your mother would be thrilled at the idea of having a sleazy, traitorous mortal exchanging body fluids with her daughter on a daily basis. Especially not in her own home, and definitely not forever."

Diana could no longer contain her smile. "I guess you are a bit sleazy at times…", she commented, "In any case, you are a warrior, and that is something the women of this island understand and respect…and besides, for some reason I can't even begin to imagine, my mother seems to be fond of you."

"Must be the charming smile or the killer six-pack," grinned Shayera.

"Don't flatter yourself. At this point she would probably let me date a jellyfish if it meant I would stay home for good," Diana returned the smirk.

"A jellyfish? I bet I am at least a little better than a jellyfish Diana," she teased.

"A little?" the Princess run her fingers from Shayera's lips down to the smooth skin right above her full breasts appraisingly, "I'd say more than a little Shayera…". As they locked gazes for several long moments Diana felt that familiar, reassuring warmth settle in her chest again. She had missed the other woman more than she'd cared to admit. Then, Shayera spoke the unspeakable.

"You would stop loving me Diana," the statement was outrageous but the Princess held her tongue. It was obvious that Shayera had to explain her words. "For the past year," she continued, "I've been driving myself insane, considering every possibility, looking at our situation from every possible angle, and eventually I reached one inevitable conclusion: you love me because I am mortal. Take that away, place me in the peaceful safety of this Paradise Island, and 50…100…200 years from now, with my pain and fear gone, and my troubles long forgotten, I will be no different from any Amazon on this island. "

"Is that so bad?" asked the Amazon Princess through dry lips. Somewhere in the back of her head she could read the meaning behind these lines even though she was clearly not ready to face it.

"No Diana, it isn't bad at all," replied Shayera, "but we both know it is not what you want. If another Amazon was enough for you, Themyscira would have kept her hold on you, and you would have never left for man's world in search of something different…regardless of whether that is a man…or my bed…"

"So you are saying…" Diana could already feel the sting of tears gathering behind her eyelids. There was nothing she could do about it.

"I am saying you would tire of me Diana," she finished, "I would bore you and you would once again leave to seek something different, sooner or later. By turning me immortal you would be killing everything you love about me. You would be killing everything that I am…it is all rather ironic really…"

And there it was. Shayera, her brave Shayera, had been able to utter what she herself had not even dared think. Before she knew it she was on her knees. Warm tears were shamefully trickling down her cheeks, and the scorching sand grains were digging against her bare knees, but none of it mattered, for within seconds Shayera was also down and holding her like she d' never been held before. She softly kissed her hair and gently brushed every fresh tear away, until the worst was over and the Princess, resigned to their fate, hid her face among soft, auburn locks.

"What do we do now?" she finally murmured against the other woman's neck when her breath had returned.

"The only thing we can. We go our separate ways…but that doesn't mean we can't see each other…now and then…" she added peacefully. "It just means that when the time comes, I'll put my mace aside and finally be reunited with my long dead kind in peace…wherever they may be…and as for you my love, before you get any ideas, the world will always need a Wonder Woman to save it."

Diana knew there was nothing more to be said on the subject, so she just pulled away slowly to look at her former lover once again. She took in every little detail of her face as if trying to memorise it, and when their eyes met neither could help leaning in for one last kiss.

"I might not make it to your wedding," said the Princess as they were getting up. "It is too soon for that, but…I should be there before your son is born." Shayera remained silent but squeezed her hand lightly in gratitude. "Will you be staying for the night?"

"If I stay for the night, I might not make it to my wedding either Wonder!" laughed the redhead playfully. "But I will hold you to your word…I'll be waiting for you."

They held hands a while longer and walked along the beach in silence until they reached the path that led back to civilization.

"You go ahead Shayera," sighed Diana, "I am not ready to answer my mother's questions yet."

Shayera nodded and finally let go of her hand. She begun ascending the path and Diana was thinking she wouldn't see her again for some time when she heard a cry.

"Hey Wonder!" she shouted, "Don't forget…I don't even like you!"

Diana smiled with pure joy. "Well, I don't like you either!" she replied. They shared one last smile and then the winged girl was gone.

It was still a bright day in Themyscira. Feeling the sun's rays on her skin she let her tunic slide off her body, and soon, she was standing completely naked by the cool water. Everything seemed a little brighter as she swam under the clear blue sky, and when a few drops of water passed through her lips, she closed her eyes and smiled. The seas of Themyscira were salty…salty, like her sweat.

The End

Author's Note: Well, here it is. Longer than I expected but I felt I had to explain my view. However, the requests for a happy ending made me think of something. A happier oneshot sequel coming up soon!


End file.
